Adventure Freddy Fazbear
Were you looking for Adventure Freddy's counterparts, Adventure Nightmare Freddy, Adventure Withered Freddy, Adventure Phantom Freddy, Adventure Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare Fredbear or Adventure Nightmare? Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, the first game he appeared in and the main protagonist of FNaF World, being one out of eight unlockable characters from the start of the game. Freddy is also seen on the overworld, representing your team as you move around. Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with two round articulated ears that are capable of moving backwards and forwards and dark blue eyes. He has somewhat thick eyebrows, and a large black nose on the middle of his face which honks when you touch it on the title screen. He has a large set of teeth, four fingers and three toes, and holds a microphone with his right hand. He is one of the first characters. Freddy is relatively easy to use and understanding the attacks is also easy. It is recommended that you do a Birthday before any of his attacks, unless you have chips that can improve strength, defense and speed. Unless you need to deal large single damage, do not use Mic Toss, instead use Pizza Wheel. He is also useful combined with the Phantoms because they lack attacks and power, so his Pizza Wheel and Birthday attacks can be a huge help. He also works great with the original squad and may used for attacking or providing support. Before heading out to other areas, grind until you reach Level 6-8. The enemies in the later areas are a bit strong. Buy as much upgrades as possible and always search for false walls and chests. When fighting Purplegeist, save up on Power songs and Amps. You'll need these two attacks to defeat Purplegeist quickly. * Bite- Basic attack. Can be upgraded to Toxic Bite (Toxic sword), Bite 2 (Diamond sword) or Mega Bite (Red spikeball). * Heal song- Heals Freddy * Power song- Increases defense and strength stats * Amp- electrocutes enemy, dealing huge damage. Ideal with Power song. Which Freddy top hat do you like best? Yellow Top Hat (Nightmare) Purple Top Hat (Nightmare Fredbear) Normal Top Hat (Freddy) Top Hat with stripe (Toy Freddy) * Scott left all the Freddy characters unchanged until near the end of the daily character update stream. * Like all Adventure Animatronics, Adventure Freddy's size has reduced dramatically from his original counterpart. Freddya.png|Adventure Freddy Close Up File:Wikia4.PNG|Freddy in the old Fazbear Hills Trailer|Freddy in the old Dusting Fields characterselect.jpg|Freddy's "Party Creation" icon Adventure freddy profile pic.png|Freddy Party Creation Slot Screen02.1.jpg|Freddy in the 3D Overworld Carnival trouble2.jpg|Freddy Vs Browboy Carnival trouble.jpg|Freddy in Pinwheel Circus Freddy load.png|Freddy on the loading screen WHATTHE-.gif|Appearing in the trailer with Bonnie and Chica, also seen waving a hand for a second FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters Fazbear.gif|Idle animation Freddy in battle.png|Freddy Attacks Freddy Attack.gif|Attacking animation Fnaf world 222.jpg FBCF.png|Freddy with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy Afreddy.png|Full body fnaf-world-glitch-584x330.png|Freddy in the glitch world. titlescreen_animatronics_by_foxyboyeditz-d9ze22z.png|Freddy Fazbear with the Gang on the Opening Title Screen Im_very_handsome_when_im_on_a_boat.png|Freddy on the Boat in DeeDee's Fishing Hole TYIMAGE23.jpg|Adventure Freddy in the teaser Screenshot 55.png|ScottGames.com point of view with Adventure Freddy in the teaser FNAF World Christmas.jpg Fnafworld update 2.jpg Category:Adventure Characters Category:Ad.Freddys Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Loading screens Category:Load screen Category:Types of freddies Category:Bear Category:Protagonists Category:Bosses